RavenFeathersOf Darkness' Phantom Planet
by RavenFeathersOfDarkness
Summary: Danny crash lands on Alternaton, an all half-ghost planet, and finds a friend in "spirited" anti-social Kuroza, who seems to be the only one who doesn't want Danny to stay on her home planet. DxS, OCxOC. Better than it sounds. Basically all the genres.
1. The Alternaton Outcast

Kuroza blew her raven hair out of her eyes and sighed. This was the third time in 4 months she'd been grounded, and the sixth time in 4 months she'd been suspended for her less-than-ladylike behavior at school. She smirked at the thought of it.

"Hey, these are my powers, and I'll use 'em how I want, "she said to herself, repeating her words from the previous school hearing. Then the defiant look slowly slid off her face, and was replaced by a defeated expression as she thought, _Man…I thought having ghost powers was gonna be the coolest when I was 13… But now I'm just like everybody else…and where's the independence in that?_

She didn't mind the anti-social outcast label she had been given at her high school; she actually took it as a term of endearment. It, in her own words, "proved they knew I existed". She always had a thing for wanting to be the odd one out…and it was just luck that her physical features made her stand out; while everyone else sported dark brown hair and blue eyes, she was born with her black hair and startlingly neon green eyes. Though, when she thought about it, she wasn't the only one with unusual looks; her friend and neighbor Shadow had the same colored hair, but blood red eyes. But unlike Kuroza, he had become unwillingly popular for it.

Kuroza rolled her eyes. "And_ that_ makes absolutely no sense. I guess that's just how oblivious and dim-witted these people are."

Then, just as she was about to go downstairs, she heard a loud crash from outside. She stood still for a minute, trying to decide whether or not to ignore the sound and go get something to eat, or to leave the house and check it out. [And if you are wondering, people, NO she is NOT fat. She's skinny but likes to eat a lot. What's so wrong with that? I mean what kind of world do we live in where an anonymously skinny person can eat a lot without being called fat? Good metabolism, guys!..]

"Curse my indecisive nature," Kuroza said under her breath, and after a few seconds, opened the window and flew outside into space to investigate the noise.

Next Chapter—Kuroza ends up smashing into a wall and making a new friend! ^_^ I know…_HUH?!_ But you'll see what I mean…


	2. Welcome to Alternaton!

Hahahaha...I forgot the disclaimer last time, so…

Disclaimer: I am not the genius who owns Danny Phantom (sadly…) Butch Hartman is. Keep fighting to put DP back on the air! Even half- ghosts deserve a second chance at life!

[A/N/: I am currently working on a graphic novel right now (D-Termination—If ya wanna know more post a review and mention it) so I apologize if I'm slow on the update. I am also currently arguing with my split personality on whether or not to drop one of them. I really don't want to drop either so…Anyway! Enough with this! On with the fanfic!]

+*+*+*Chapter 2: Welcome to Alternaton!+*+*+*

Danny smirked. "Is it me or are you getting a little rusty, Vlad?" he remarked as he dodged yet another violet ray. [Seriously…what self-respecting ghost shoots _pink_ ecto-beams?]

"We'll see just how rusty I am, _Daniel_, when you're on your knees begging me for mercy!" Vlad snarled, firing laser after laser at Danny.

Another smirk crossed his face as his hands glowed icy blue. "Seriously, Vlad, you need to chill out!" [Yeah you can guess where I'm headed. I'm sorry…Danny can't resist making stupid jokes…and neither can I!] He shot an ice ray at Vlad, freezing him.

Vlad wouldn't stay frozen for long though. Sam, realizing this, tossed Danny the Fenton Thermos. [Her and Tucker were in the Specter Speeder behind Danny. Oh...did I mention that they are in space?] "Hey, Danny, heads up!"

Danny caught it just as Vlad broke out of his frozen prison. "Sorry, child, but I'm not one to freeze under pressure!" [Again, I am sorry. Blame the remnants of my 13-year-old immaturity …] Vlad then fired a devastating plasma ray at Danny.

Thinking fast, [_not_ really one of his strong points...^^] Danny split in two, one Danny counteracting the attack, the other catching Vlad in the Thermos. [This has never happened in the series. Sigh...]

The explosion that Vlad's blast created sent Danny flying, far away from his friends , eventually crashing into something that felt strangely like a person, sending Danny and the object flying even farther into space, until they wound up smashing into something very hard, solid, and unmoving, causing Danny to lose consciousness temporarily.

When he came to, he jumped. Staring down at him with a mildly confused expression, was a girl, a girl who looked around his age, with black hair and bright green eyes, and very pale skin, like she hadn't spent much time in the sun. Suddenly her confused look was replaced by a wide grin.

"Oh, I don't know why I didn't notice you before back there!" she said to him. She stuck her hand out. "My name's Kuroza. Nice to meet ya, Danny!"

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

Danny scrambled to his feet. Shaking his head, he asked her, "Wait a minute! Who are you? Where are we? How did I get here? How do you know my name? And _why_ ," he added, noticing that this girl was standing 6 inches off the ground, " are you floating?!"

Kuroza frowned at him. "If it weren't for the fact that we both had an impromptu meeting with the wall of that building, I'd say you were a few watts short of a working light bulb." Noticing Danny's slightly annoyed expression, she sighed. "I just _told_ you who I am. Name's Kuroza. And to answer your questions in a fairly random order…I'm floating cause I'm a half ghost, too, you smashed into that wall over there, this is my home planet Alternaton, and dude, you're famous! Why wouldn't I know your name?"

Danny looked around him. "Alternaton?...Wait—you're a half ghost?"

Kuroza smiled. "You know it. Two years since my 13th birthday, so that makes me a full-fledged Alternatonian!" Then the smile disappeared and was replaced by a scowl. "Welcome to conformity, population…_everyone!!"_ Kuroza spun around and kicked over a nearby garbage can. Somehow, Danny was strongly reminded of Sam.

"Uh…look, it was nice meeting you and all, but I really gotta get home," Danny told her.

Kuroza slumped her shoulders. "But you just got here. Besides," she suddenly added, perking up slightly, "you haven't met my best friend Shadow yet! He's really cool, you gotta meet him!"

She flew high in to the air, then turned to look down at him. "Come on! You're not still spacey, are ya?" She grinned at him.

Danny frowned. "Don't worry, I can keep up."

Next Chapter: Kuroza breaks into Shadow's house ,brings an almost total stranger inside, and kicks Tucker in the shin. Also Danny learns something interesting about the residents of Alternaton—They're _all _part ghost! Stay tuned!

[A/N: Sorry about the shortness of these chapters..it looked longer on the site I was writing it on. I'll be updating this every weekend if I can. PLEASE REVIEW!!! I crave to know your opinions! Flames are welcome and appreciated, cause I know I'm not perfect. Now how many people can admit to that? *smirk* See ya!!]


	3. Breaking into Houses and Hearts

**Disclaimer:** **Oh, so unfortunately…I don't own the greatness that is Danny** **Phantom. Go talk to Butch Hartman about that. He is the greatness that owns the greatness that is Danny Phantom. Save DP!! I will keep on talking about this because I was sorry to see it go last year. Its last episode, Phantom Planet, was what inspired me to write this story. You know, what it would be like if there actually was a planet full of phantoms…well, at least half-ghosts. [And yeah, I'll vary on the disclaimer to give you guys something to read.] So please enjoy the** **next chapter of Fantom Kuroza's Phantom Planet…and please try to save Danny!**

*+*+*+*Chapter 3: Breaking In to House and Heart*+*+*+*

Kuroza and Danny finally landed in front of a house no different than the ones around it. "Man, how do you tell whose house is whose?" Danny asked.

"There's a certain aura around a house that the people of my planet can sense for some reason. I've been around Shadow so much, our auras are practically merged. He can find my house and I can find his."

Danny nodded. "Got it." He watched as Kuroza twisted the doorknob, found out it was locked, peered into the windows, and sighed. "And he wonders why I am the way I am," she muttered to herself. Then she stretched out her arms.

"Stand back, Danny," she told him. He did as he was instructed, but not before asking hesitantly, "…What are you planning to do…Kuroza?" he added, remembering her name.

"Break into my friend's house…again," she said plainly. Danny blinked at her.

"_You're breaking into—_again?!"Danny was at a loss for words. All he could do was think, _Wow...this girl's…something else..._

Kuroza took a few steps back, a deep breath, and a pause to get ready. Then she ran forward and kicked the door open with surprising and unnecessary force. Then she smiled sheepishly. "_Oh…"_

Standing a few feet away from the door as if he was about to open it, was a teenage boy of about 16, with black hair, red eyes, and pale skin to rival Kuroza's. Then slowly he began to smile. "…Of course," he said, shaking his head.

"Hiya, Shadow!" Kuroza cried. Shadow looked slightly taken aback. "…You're awfully perky today."

Striding straight into the house, Kuroza shrugged off Shadow's remark. "Whatever. Guess who I just met!" she said.

Shadow looked up just as Danny walked in slowly. He paused to stare at Danny, and then grinned in amazement. "No way! Kuro, how did you find him?" he wanted to know.

"We kinda...ran into each other," Kuroza briefly explained, before turning to make the intro. "Danny, meet Shadow, most popular guy in the 11th grade...and _yet_ he's my one and only best friend. He must be crazy."

Shadow stuck his hand out, and Danny took it. "I am not crazy. I just tend to make friends who are inwardly _and_ outwardly beautiful."

Danny figured that Shadow must have realized what he said half a second before Kuroza, because he blushed before she did.

"You...really think I'm…beautiful?" Kuroza asked, as they stared at each other.

Getting annoyed again, Danny was about to clear his throat when a loud crash came from Shadow's backyard, snapping Shadow and Kuroza from their private moment. Shadow groaned.

"Oh, come on! Why does everyone destroy _my_ house?" he asked no one in particular. "I don't pay for this stuff, ya know!"

He walked into the kitchen, still complaining. Kuroza leaned against the wall and closed her eyes. "…Mendokusei," she said.

"Mendo—what now?" asked Danny confusedly. Kuroza opened one eye, giving him a slightly hopeless look.

"You know, you ask a lotta questions. It's _mendokusei, _and it's a Japanese phrase I picked up while I was visiting your world. It means 'how troublesome', 'what a drag', you know." She closed her eyes again.

"I'll be sure to make a note of it," Danny said.

"You should," Kuroza shot back.

Just then, Shadow came back into the living room, scratching his head. "Yeah….Danny, there's two humans in what they call a Specter Speeder, and they say they're looking for you."

"Oh, my friends!" Danny jumped up and raced outside to them. After a while, Kuroza and Shadow followed him.

When she saw Danny coming towards them, Sam jumped out of the Speeder and threw herself into his arms. "Danny, you're okay! After that explosion, I thought something bad happened to you!"

"Uh…I'm glad to see you too, Sam," Danny replied, turning red. Tucker frowned. "…And what am I, chopped liver?" he asked good-naturedly.

Danny grinned. "Sorry. I'm glad to see you, too."

Tucker grinned. "It's cool. I can see you need a little _alone _time with Sam."

Then Kuroza walked in. Danny, noticing that Sam still hadn't let go of him, blushed even more.

"Oh, what have we here? A little romance before formal introductions? Do you want me to play you a song?" asked Kuroza, and before anyone could answer, she started singing, "_Can you feel the love tonight…" _with a huge smirk on her face.

Hearing that, Shadow cracked up. Tucker, however, had a smirk as wide as Kuroza's on his face. "Hey, don't act like you're so innocent. From what I heard on the Speeder right before we crashed, you and your friend were feeling the love too," he said, and without another word, he walked over to the Speeder and pressed a button inside it. A second later, everyone could hear Kuroza's voice saying, "You…really think I'm…beautiful?"

Kuroza's face paled, and then turned red as a siren. She marched over to Tucker and kicked him in the shin. She wasn't the only one, though. Tucker lost his balance and fell over. Kuroza turned to see Sam standing next to her with a disgusted look on her face. She had also kicked Tucker in the shin.

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop listening in on a conversation that shouldn't concern you, especially a girl's conversation?" Sam said shaking her head. Kuroza smiled.

"You're not so bad for a human. I'm Kuroza. Your name's Sam, right?"

"Yeah," Sam answered. "You're not so bad either…considering all the other people I've met on this planet."

Kuroza grinned apologetically. "…Sorry about that. Everyone on my planet is part ghost, and, with the exception of me and Shadow over here, was apparently born with an extreme dislike of humans. It's really—"

"_Wait_ a minute. Did you just say _everyone_ here is part ghost?" Danny interrupted.

"_Yes,_" Kuroza said in an irritated voice. "Alternaton is a planet full of people who are part ghost and part human. Well, way more ghost than human…only like 5% human. Look, I don't know why and I don't want to talk about it anymore, okay?" she asked, an edge to her voice. Shadow raised an eyebrow at her sudden change in expression, then an understanding look came over his face.

"…Is something wrong, Kuroza?" Sam asked, but Kuroza only looked away.

After a while, she answered, in a voice that Danny thought sounded like she was close to tears, "Nothing's wrong…I…just don't want to talk about it, that's all. …I gotta go home…my mom's probably wondering where I am." And before anyone could stop her, she walked past all of them , through Shadow's house and out the front door.

"Well, that was…strange," Tucker said. "What's with the sudden disappearance?"

Shadow sighed. "She always gets that way when someone mentions the way that the people of our world hate humans and anything having to do with them, despite the fact that they are part human. That's the reason Kuroza and me are so different from everybody…and the reason that Kuroza's father is dead."

"_What?_" all three of them said, shocked.

Danny shook his head, thinking. "Wait…so you're saying that the Alternaton people…killed her father?"

Shadow nodded. "You see, Kuroza and I are the only exception to the 5% human thing. We're actually half-human. My dad married a human girl…and Kuroza's mom married a human man."

"That explains why you guys look so different," Sam realized. "You must have the hair and eyes of your human parents."

"Yeah. The thing is, my parents stayed on Earth when I was born, and my mom stayed behind, knowing she couldn't live on Alternaton, so my dad raised me on his own. But Kuroza's dad was a different story. He didn't want to leave Kuroza's mother with a kid all by herself, so he stayed with her here, even though it was dangerous."

"Talk about a dedicated parent," Tucker commented. Shadow laughed humorlessly.

"You're telling me. Kuroza's dad stayed on Alternaton for 13 years. I don't know why it took the leaders of this place so long to figure out that a human was living here." He ran a hand through his hair, sighed again, and continued. "But they did, eventually, and when they did, it wasn't a pleasant event, to say the least. Really, of all the things to do to someone a week after their birthday.."

"You're not saying—" Danny couldn't finish his sentence.

"Yes, I am. The Alternaton officials just walked right into Kuroza's house and captured her dad. And Kuroza and her mom saw the whole thing." There was an edge to Shadow's voice now, but he sounded more angry than upset.

"But…but Kuroza fought back, didn't she?" Danny asked, his hands clenching into fists without him noticing. "She didn't let them just take her dad away like that, right? That doesn't seem like something she would ignore!"

Shadow looked at him. "Man, you just met her and you already know sort of what she's like. Of course she didn't, but seriously, she had just gotten her powers a week ago. There wasn't a whole lot she could do. She fought them as hard as she could, but…it wasn't any good. They took her dad, and once she found out what they had done to them, I think it was the end of her world right then. And a few days later, everyone in Alternaton heard about it. But instead of being sympathetic to Kuroza, everyone turned their back on her. Once I heard about it, I realized that I wasn't the only half-human around, so I became her friend."

"So did everybody turn their back on you too?" Sam asked in almost a whisper.

Shadow narrowed his eyes. "I _wish_ they did. No, everyone thought I was so great for 'making the halfa feel like she means something'. Sooner or later everyone started treating me like I was one of them. But I'd give it all up if they'd just give Kuroza a chance. I mean, how could they know how she went through?"

There was a brief silence. "And I just thought that the people around here were plain jerks," Sam said softly. "That's just horrible…"

"Tell me about it," Danny said, jumping up suddenly. "I've gotta go talk to her."

Shadow stood up too. "I'll come with you. I've dealt with her like this before."

….Wow. I never knew how into this story I would get. And if you think you can follow this storyline easily, think again!

Next Chapter—After a heart to heart, Kuroza and Shadow show Danny and his friends around town. Danny is surprised at all the attention he's getting, but he is even more surprised when the Alternatonians ask him to stay! What's his answer gonna be, and why is Kuroza completely against the idea of him staying? Aren't they friends? Or is there another reason for her attitude on the idea? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!

[A/N: Can someone be my beta reader? I'm tired of my stupid spell-check thing and I'd feel better knowing a human was checking my story for problems. If you wanna volunteer please post a review and mention it. ]


	4. AN: Sorry For The Delay!

Sorry for the delay, people who never seem to review to anything, but I had this killer virus and I wasn't able to get to a computer, so please don't yell at me…or say bad things…or point loaded machine guns at me. I'm only human.

…Lately, I've decided to also do A Naruto fanfiction. The only problem is that I can't figure out a good name for the main character. So for you good people out there, as yet another way to get you to review, I'm gonna hold a contest. Should the name of my new character be Shikumo or Shikamo? [Not much of a difference, but it's the meaning.]

To help clear things up, here's the plot: The story is about how Shikamaru's daughter does in her first battle in the Chunin Exams. She is, is any and all ways, exactly like her father—lazy, brilliant, a knack for the shadows. She just has a wicked temper and a dislike of 'troublesome men'. [Like a certain Sand kunoichi...^^] She has black hair that she puts in a shortish ponytail, and blue-green eyes. Slightly similar to her father, her most-used phrase is 'How irritating'. She doesn't really like fighting, but she's more willing to do that than merely talk it out.

I have a faint idea of which one I'm gonna choose, but I'm interested to see which one you guys choose. All you have to do is post a review, say what you gotta say, and then mention a name. And the one with the most votes wins! Simple, right? Ridiculously simple, right? It's so simple, why can't I figure it out myself, right? Well, I would, but I'm just so indecisive and lazy….Forgive me, but I've got way too much to do anyway. I can't stop coming up with new ideas for comics and stories *beats back plot bunnies* Man, where's a machine gun when ya need one?

So, that's why I'm taking so long to finish chapter 4. Don't worry, it's coming…just not as soon as I thought it would. Oh, yeah, and I was meaning to say this…Thanks to Zira Thirteen, my awesome new friend for giving me that advice. It really helped, and I also gotta thank you for helping with my decision to make another FF. Never woulda did it without you!


	5. Mixed Emotions and Tough Decisions

**Disclaimer: ****Honestly, if I **_**did**_** own Danny Phantom, it still would be on TV. Again, Butch Hartman is the lucky guy who can rightfully claim ownership. I wonder how long it will take for those jerks at Nickelodeon to realize that if they don't want Nick to lose their good ratings, they need to put this show back where it belongs!!**

[A/N: Heads up…if I'm a little slow on the update, it's because I am having yet another conflict with my other half about whether or not to make a Naruto fanfiction{and whether or not I'll be able to hide the files for this story and the potential Naruto one from my dad…probably not.*sigh*…Oh well.} If you think I should/shouldn't , post a review and mention it! {And yes, this is sort of a way to get you guys to comment on my story…;) What? You never review!! How am I supposed to react?!}

Okay, that's all for now, so…Oh yeah, and just so you know, people who review get a sneak peek of the next chapter more detailed than the one I put up. *grins* Yeah, I've got ways of making you talk!]

*+*+*+Chapter 4: Mixed Emotions and Tough Decisions*+*+*+*

Shadow and Danny flew to Kuroza's house. Danny was about to knock on her door when Shadow shook his head and pointed to the roof.

"She's up there," he said. "I can tell."

They made their way to the roof, and there they found her, staring straight ahead with a sad expression on her face.

Her expression almost instantly hardened when the two boys came up behind her. "…Hey, Kuroza," Shadow said.

Kuroza blew her hair away from her face again and frowned. "..What are you guys doing here?" she asked.

Danny tilted his head. "We just wanted to see what you were doing."

Kuroza sighed. "I'm…thinking. Just thinking. That's all."

Danny hesitated a while before saying, "About your dad?"

Kuroza's head snapped around to face him. "How do you.." After a glance towards Shadow, she merely sighed again. "Forget it. I don't see why someone like you would care."

Shadow gave her a look. "Come on, you know he—"

Kuroza cut him off. "I don't know anything. I'm just a nobody."

There was a silence. Then Shadow said quietly, like he was trying to convince himself, "Kuroza, that's not you talking. I know that's not you talking. You're not like that."

"How do you know?" Kuroza suddenly cried, and she buried her face into her hands, making both of them jump. "How do you know what I'm like? How does _anyone_ know what I'm like?"

Shadow turned his head, apparently thinking. Danny, however, sat down next to the girl. "…You know, people used to treat me like an outcast, too."

Kuroza looked up for a minute, only to give Danny a slightly skeptical look. "Ha. Like anyone would treat _you_ badly."

"Seriously, they did!" Danny frowned. "Everyone thought I was some sorta bad guy, although I kept telling them I was on their side. I can't tell you how many times someone shot me with an ecto-gun."

That made Kuroza smile, but only for a little. "But everyone started liking you eventually."

"Eventually was a long time. I was treated like a total loser way before I even got my ghost powers."

Kuroza blinked at him. "…What do you mean, before you—"

Danny laughed. "You mean you didn't know?" He stood up. "I'm more like you guys than you think."

Closing his eyes, Danny changed back into his human half, now sporting black hair and sky blue eyes. He opened his eyes to find both Kuroza and Shadow staring at him. He grinned. "Yeah, this is me. I'm half-human, too."

"I was treated like you are no matter who I was. Even my parents hated my ghost half. You're lucky…you had people who stood by you. I had my friends, and they're great, but there wasn't anyone who could really understand my situation…until I met you guys."

Shadow gave Danny a grateful smile, because this seemed to take Kuroza out of her depressed state. "Yeah…I guess that's true.." she said finally. "But I'm lucky to have someone who agreed to be my friend, even though we were in different positions on the social ladder."

"What are you talking about? _I'm _lucky to have someone who agreed to be my friend because of who I am, not because I'm so popular and stuff. That's all I really wanted…_you're_ all I really wanted."

Kuroza stared at Shadow, her eyes getting brighter and brighter until she finally got up and threw her arms around him. "You have no idea how much that meant to me," she said in a muffled voice.

Shadow grinned. "No problem."

Danny stood there watching them, thinking, _And they say me and Sam are so lovey-dovey! _

Then suddenly both Kuroza and Shadow's heads shot up. They turned to stare at Danny. "….What?" he asked.

Out of nowhere Kuroza tackled him to the ground. "Change back to your ghost form, _now_!" she hissed at him. A little shaken, he did as he was told.

A few seconds passed, until Kuroza let out a breath and stood up, dusting herself off.

"Would you mind telling me what the heck that was for?" Danny said to Kuroza.

"_Again_ with the questions! If anyone saw you up here, they'd report you to the officials!" she explained.

"Although the most they'd be able to do is check to see if you're part ghost, which you are, then they'd have to let you go. If they found some human walking around here…well, it won't be pretty." Shadow added.

"Like my friends," Danny suggested. Shadow nodded. Then three pairs of eyes widened in horror as they all came to the same realization.

"Holy crap! We gotta get down there and make sure they're all right!" Kuroza shouted, and the three of them raced downstairs and back to Shadow's house.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Shadow opened the back door. "Sam? Tucker? You guys?" he called, but there was no answer. "Oh no…"

There was a sinking feeling in Danny's chest. "…They don't _always_ kill every human they find, do they?" he said, his voice shaking slightly.

Kuroza heard the fear and worry in his voice. She gave him a fierce look. "Don't worry. They _won't_ get rid of Sam and Tucker. That's a promise." She turned to Shadow and said, "You know what to do."

Shadow held out his hand, and Kuroza took it. Danny stood and watched as they closed their eyes, both of them standing completely still. A strange silver glow shone around the two friends for a moment, then faded. Shadow opened his eyes and frowned. "…Got it."

Kuroza nodded. "Me too."

Danny looked between them. "Okay, earthbound boy confused here. What just happened?"

"Well, along with everyone else in Alternaton, me and Shadow have the ability to use the aura of anyone around us for a specific reason. I can find the identity of the person that the aura belongs to, Shadow's got the location." Kuroza looked over at him. "…Location, please."

Shadow stretched his arms. "The usual. Alternaton's court."

Kuroza sighed. "Man, I hate that place. Looks like we're shooting two for two on the usual…I picked up the aura of those two goons we ran into before." She pulled a pair of black fingerless gloves out from her back pocket and put them on. "Like I said before, Danny, don't worry. We've handled worse than the likes of these guys."

She looked at the two of them. "All right, rescue time. Let's do this, boys!"

*+*+*+*+*+*+**+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

[A/N: I felt I had to explain the glove thing. You see, I've always had this one black glove I used to put on when I was about to do something important, and since Kuroza's like an extension of myself, I wanted to put that in there. Hoping that cleared up any confusion as to why that moment was so important. Now back to your regularly scheduled fanfiction. ^^]

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Sam frowned at Tucker. "…You _had_ to go around sightseeing."

"Hey, I was just curious! Who knew we'd get pulled over by the APD?"

[`The APD` stands for Alternaton Police Department, in case you didn't already know.]

They were at the Alternaton court, sitting at a table in front of an extremely foreboding-looking judge who was deciding on what to do with them. They were also being watched by the men who brought them there, two guards who looked very pleased with themselves.

"Well, now what are we supposed to do? We're stuck in this court and Danny, Shadow, and Kuroza have no idea where we are!" Sam rolled her eyes.

"Hey, you humans! Be quiet!" One of the guards watching over them glared at Sam and Tucker. Sam glared back. "…And I'm really not appreciating the way we've been treated," she added in a whisper.

Suddenly the judge looked up at them and scowled. "So," he said, "Two humans have made the mistake of trespassing on our planet."

"Please, Your Honor," Sam said, "We didn't know we were trespassing until—"

"Silence!" the judge barked. "For your crime, you must pay with your lives."

"….Do you accept cash instead?" Tucker squeaked.

Once again, the judge shouted, "Silence!" He looked around him. "Seeing as no one here objects to this punishment, we will commence with it. Guards, take them to their—"

He was interrupted by a loud boom as the front door was kicked open. Standing there was none other than Kuroza and Shadow.

The judge put down his gavel and folded his hands. "Well, if it isn't little Kuroza," he said mockingly. "Still reeling from the shock of your father's death?"

Kuroza's face darkened. "I'd beg your pardon, _Your Honor_, but begging's not my style. I'm not so little anymore, and I'm not here for that." She smiled. "The thing is, I object to you killing these guys."

Shadow nodded. "Second that."

The judge laughed. "And you really think you can stop this alone?" he asked.

Kuroza's smile never faded; it only widened as she replied, "Oh, don't you worry. We're not alone here. You see, I've got someone with me who strongly objects to what you're doing. Don't ya, Danny?"

Danny stepped out from behind her. "You bet I do."

The whole court went deadly quiet. The judge was simply speechless for a while before saying, "…Danny Phantom..."

"Yeah, that's his name. Told ya you were famous." Kuroza smirked at him.

"Those two _humans_ just happen to be my best friends. So, I'd really appreciate it if you let them go. Is that okay with you?" Danny asked in a mock-worried voice.

Once again, it took a while for the judge to answer. "…Well…if they really are your friends...I guess we could bend the rules for someone of your stature."

"Someone of my stature," Danny repeated. "You know, I kinda like the sound of that."

"Uh-oh, here we go," Kuroza said, then made an inflating sound, pointing to her head. Danny scowled at her.

"Can I just have my friends back?"

The judge motioned to the guards, who almost automatically walked over to Sam and Tucker and unlocked their handcuffs.

Sam ran over to Danny again. "For a second there, I thought we were done for!"

Danny looked at her. "Come on. Do you really think I'd let anything happen to you?"

Sam smiled to herself, blushing. Tucker blinked. "What, and they can just have a field day with me?"

Shadow stretched his arms out. "This is becoming a drag. Can we get outta here? This place is depressing."

Kuroza nodded. "Besides, now that you're with us and Danny, we've totally got the OK to show you around Alternaton. So…let's hit the road!"

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Sam looked at Kuroza. "…This tour was nice of you and everything, but I can't say I'm having a good time," she whispered.

Kuroza sighed. "Ditto," she replied. "At school I'm used to all the looks, but now that I've spent so much time out in the open, I'm regretting this as much as you are."

Throughout Shadow and Kuroza's tour of their planet, Sam and Tucker had been getting some pretty dirty looks from the inhabitants of Alternaton. Tucker wasn't paying any attention to it; he was so wrapped up in the tour. But Sam was absolutely fed up with it. She just wanted to know _why_ the Alternatonians hated humans so much.

When asked this, Shadow shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine. Even Kuroza doesn't know, and she's broken into our planet's history building."

His answer made Sam stare at Kuroza. Even Tucker gave her a questioning look. Finally she explained in a slightly agitated voice, "What? I had forgotten my history report, and there was no way I was getting detention again. I've got these powers, and I'm gonna use them. Give me a freakin' break."

Everyone laughed, except Danny. He had been getting some strange looks, too, but they weren't filled with hate. They were surprised looks, excited looks, looks that told Danny that he was almost equivalent to a god in their eyes. [And we all know Danny's easily inflated ego.] It was starting to creep him out, when suddenly a small group of girls came up to the four of them, making them stop.

"Um…You're Danny Phantom, aren't you?" one of the girls asked.

Danny nodded. "Yeah, that's me." The girls looked at each other excitedly.

"That's so cool! You've saved so many people! I think you're awesome for being a hero…I mean, with everyone over here having powers, we're not in real need of one, but it's still cool."

"Well, that's really nice of ya, but—" Danny was interrupted by another one of the girls. "You should stay with us here on our planet!" she said.

The rest of the girls squealed at the thought of Danny staying on Alternaton, but Kuroza didn't look too thrilled at the idea. "_No,_" she said, in a unnecessarily loud voice, "He should go back to his planet, where he belongs."

This particular statement drew surprised looks from everyone. Kuroza had a fixed scowl on her face. "..Is there a problem?" she asked.

"Actually," one of the girls, the tallest one there, spoke up, "There _is_ a problem. I don't remember you having the authority to tell him what he should do, _Kuroza_." She spat her name out like it was something revolting.

Kuroza's eyes flashed. "I'm sorry, but who allowed my name to come out of your mouth like you know me like that, _Megumi_?" Her tone showed equal disgust at the girl in front of her.

Megumi thought about her words for a while before replying. "You're right. I'm gonna have to wash out my mouth after this. My mother wouldn't approve of me uttering the name of a half-a like you." She smirked, waiting for Kuroza's reaction.

Kuroza changed her expression to an extremely forced smile. "Well, Megumi, your mother sounds like a very respectable person. I hope I can meet her one day…maybe in the depths of hell." Her voice went from painfully sweet to loaded with venom.

Megumi's face contorted. "..You dirty little.."

"Say _one more word_ and I will personally make sure you regret waking up each day." Kuroza looked deadly serious, and her hands had started to glow as green as her eyes.

After a while, Megumi backed off. Gesturing to her friends, she smiled at Danny. "…Remember what I said, okay, Danny?" Then with a wave, she and her group walked away."

Turning around, Kuroza ran her hands through her long hair. "That girl makes my blood boil in the worst way," she growled. Then, facing the other three, she blinked. "_What?_" she asked.

They just stared at her. "….I've never seen you that mad," answered Shadow after a while.

Kuroza crossed her arms. "It's not my fault; she provoked me." She began to walk down the sidewalk at a fast pace, and the others hurried to keep up with her.

"Wait," Danny said, panting slightly, "Kuroza, wait…you really don't want me to stay here?"

"You don't belong here, Danny," she said without stopping. "That's something I thought was obvious."

Danny frowned. "Yeah, but you still didn't answer my question. Do _you_ want me to stay here?" he repeated.

Kuroza finally stopped walking. It was silent for a few minutes, and then she replied in a strangely quiet voice, "No, I don't."

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Everyone stopped dead, all thinking the same thing: _**Did Kuroza just say what I think she said?**_

"..You…you don't?" Tucker was at a loss for words.

She shook her head. "I don't want Danny staying here, or you, Tucker, or Sam."

Shadow walked up to her. "What's up with you? These guys didn't do anything bad to us…they're actually kind of cool. Why don't ya want them here?"

"I just said why. What _is_ it with you people and asking all these questions? Do you ever listen?" She turned around. "What do you think would happen if you all stayed here? First off, _you_ two," she shot at Sam and Tucker, "can't even walk around town because of what you are, so there isn't even any explanation necessary. You-don't-belong-here. And Danny," she added, "can you say with absolute honesty that if you stay on Alternaton, no one on Earth will miss you in the slightest?"

Thinking for a second, Danny sighed. "…No."

"That's what I thought." Kuroza yawned and looked up at the sky. "..All right, I'm really tired. I'm going back to my house to get some sleep. Shadow, I'll let you take it from here." She then flew off into the approaching darkness.

Shadow shook his head, thinking;_** Leave it to Kuroza to dump everything on me…**_

Turning back to Danny, Sam, and Tucker, he sighed. "Look, you guys, it might seem like Kuroza doesn't like you guys, but she actually does."

"Oh, really?" Danny sounded skeptical. "I'm not so sure."

Shadow gave him a look that said, 'Is this guy clueless?' It did not improve Danny's mood.

"She might have sounded annoyed with you when she was telling you why she didn't want you to stay, but if you really listened to what she said, you'd realize that she's worried about what might happen to you if you do decide to stay."

They thought about Shadow's words for a while. Finally Danny spoke. "I guess you have a point there. But if that's her way of showing us she cares, I'd rather not see her way of showing us she doesn't."

Shadow laughed. "I think you got a little peek of that when Megumi showed up." He too looked into the sky. "..Wow, it really is getting late. Guys, I personally think that for now, you should head back to Earth. I mean, your parents have to be worried, right?"

"Yeah," agreed Sam. "Can you take us back to your place where we left the Speeder?" [I got so caught up in the story I actually forgot how Sam and Tucker got to Alternaton. '^^']

"Sure." And with that, the four of them walked back to Shadow's house.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

[Nope, this chapter's still not through yet! Bear with me people.]

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

Inside the Specter Speeder, Danny stared out the window.

"What's up, Danny?" Sam asked.

He sighed. "…Even though we were only on Alternaton for a little while, I'm gonna miss that place."

Tucker nodded. "Me too. Maybe we can come back."

Sam smirked. "Yeah, if Mr. I Don't Need Directions isn't behind the wheel."

Danny scowled. "Not funny." However, he began to laugh. So did Sam, and then Tucker, and soon the mood in the Specter Speeder was changed from downcast to uplifted.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Once again, Kuroza was sitting on her roof. And once again, Shadow was with her. [It turned out, for all Kuroza's talk that she needed to sleep, she had been absolutely unable to. So, bored, she had taken to looking at the stars.]

A moment of silence passed, then another, and another. Neither one minded, though; it was enough being in each other's company.

After ten minutes had slid by, Shadow turned to his best friend. "…They'll be back, you know," he said. There wasn't any need to explain further.

Kuroza looked at him, turned back to the stars, and smiled, a genuine one this time. "…I know."

---End Chapter 4---

[Hahahahahaha! I finally finished!! *does victory dance* Man, does it feel good! Now I'm totally psyched for the _next_ chapter!]

Next Chapter: Danny and his friends are back in Amity Park, and it seems that life has started to resume its normality. But good times never seem to stick around for long, cause pretty soon Danny, Sam and Tucker will be back at that little planet called Alternaton with bad news—There's a war coming. A full-scale, full-fledged, all out war. Between the residents of Alternaton and the residents of…_Earth?! _

A/N: I always listen to my YouTube playlist while writing my chapters, and while I was doing so, just now I got a killer idea for another Naruto FF with Shikamaru and the song 'Leave Out All the Rest'. Think it's a good idea? Post a review and let me know, people!


End file.
